Doctor Who: The Creatures of Time
by Deano858
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land on Earth in 2043. They find themselves in the middle of one of human kinds greatest accomplishments but soon it could become human kinds biggest mistake as the creatures of time descend and everything is in danger...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to 4043

**The Creatures of Time**

"You have brought me to a hole!" Amy snapped at the doctor as they stepped out of the tardis. "A hole? This is no hole. This is the 2043 asteroid impact site. This hole is a symbol of what humanity is capable of, in a good way" The doctor smiled as he tugged on the lapels of his tweed jacket and walked from the tardis out into the dusty floor of the crater.

"Ok, so not even a just a hole. But a hole on Earth. You told me all of time and space and you bring me to a dusty hole in the middle of nowhere on my own planet 30 odd years later than what I already know" Amy smiled. She knew by now that she could annoy the doctor ever so slightly by saying certain things and she loved doing it. "Stop calling it a hole, it's a crater and an important one at that" He replied turning to see a cheeky smile across Amy's face. "Important eh? Amy asked as she kicked the duct up from the ground, the stone bouncing along the rugged rocks and falling into one of the many cracks and crevices in the ground. "Yes important. The asteroid that made this crater was big enough to kill every form of life on this planet in a few hours but it didn't because the human race stopped it" He smiled, "With a little help from me" He laughed as he turned to see Amy had lost interest in what he was saying and had began walking along the sides of the crater, touching the jagged edge rock walls. The doctor walked up behind her silently and took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the rock wall making a small section of rocks fall in front of her. Amy jumped and turned around glaring at the doctor. "Wondering off were we" He smiled as he saw Amy panting to get her breath back. "Thanks for that" She laughed back as she turned and walked back with him.

The doctor explained to her how the human race had saw the asteroid coming and knew where it would hit so they had cleared the area and waited for the impact then covered the area in an air bubble, the explosions were captured and left to settle before they began to clear up the area. "Leaving this, the biggest crater on the planet, filled with new life and minerals." He said as he picked up a small rock and inspected it. "So if this place was cleared, where are we?" Amy asked. "In your time you call it Russia, although now it is the United conglomerate of eastern Europa of the new world." He replied as he continued to stare at the stone. Amy paused for a second. She was only a few years into the future and the human race was so different. For all she knew she was out in that world somewhere married to Rory, with kids, and a new house and maybe no doctor. That future scared her to her core. For now it was all about the present, well the future. "Why are you looking at a stone?" Amy asked, "Is it interesting?" She continued sarcastically. "It is actually. On this stone there are tiny micro organisms, which are taking in the solidified plasma from the asteroid and turning it into polycarbonmangenate. Which, in about 10 years will be discovered as the perfect treatment for heart problems?" The doctor smiled, placing the stone back on the orange rock ground. "So why can't we" Amy started, "Take it back to the present day, and give it to the UN and save millions of lives?" The doctor said, finishing her sentence. "Yeah" As responded sadness in her voice. "Because it doesn't work like that" The doctor stated. He said it so sternly and certain that Amy did not dare to question him about it.

A small cracking noise echoed around them. A few rocks fell from high up above them. They were so deep underground that the top of the crater was barely visible. But don rolled just a few stones, cracking and smashing as they cascaded down the rock face and down onto the ground next to the doctor and Amy. The doctor stared up above them with a look of fear in his eyes. "See what I didn't tell you was that I landed the tardis one day before the air bubble was opened. Meaning..." He started. "That there sound be nobody else in here" Amy said, this time she was finishing the doctor's sentence. As Amy said the last word the same crack and falling of rocks happened over on the other side of the crater out of sight. "We need to get back to the tardis" The doctor said as he turned and looked for the blue police. There it was, standing bold and blue in the middle of the orange rocks. He grabbed Amy's hand and ran towards it. "Come on Pond!" He shouted as they ran, skipping over the rocks on the floor, kicking up a cloud of orange dust as they ran. The doctor reached the doors of the tardis opened them and let Amy inside as he stepped into the doorway he heard a thud behind him. He turned to see somebody standing in front of him. They had jumped from the rockface; the dust had circled around them. As the dust cleared the mysterious figure was revealed.


	2. Chapter 2: Beware Doctor

The Creatures of Time Written By Dean Houston

Chapter Two: "Beware Doctor…"

The orange dust cleared and revealed the mysterious figure. It was a boy, no more than eighteen, with short dark brown hair. He was wearing a strange blue uniform, part material, part metal plate armour and on his forehead a thin blue band, marked with a circular design. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut of by the whispering voice of the young man in front of him. "Beware doctor, the creatures of time are descending" and as he said this the sound of a large crack filled the air and echoed through the large cavernous crater. The doctor watched as the man in front of him shattered, like glass. The shards falling down towards the ground, but as they did they shine a magnificent blue and vanished, leaving the doctor staring out onto the orange rocky plains. The doctor stepped back and closed the doors of the tardis. He walked up the ramp towards the console and Amy who was sitting in the small yellow chair. Amy looked up at him, she saw the stern and angered look on the doctor's face. She jumped up from the chair and watched as he walked up and went over to the monitor on the console. "What is it?" she asked. "The creatures of time" He said as he took of his tweed jacked and threw it onto the transparent glass rail around the console and focused his attention on the console monitor.

Back in the crater the orange dust began to shift again as the same shards of glass that the figure in front of the doctor had vanished into began to spiral upwards from the ground, glowing with a bright crimson red. The shards formed together and a new man stood in the crater. He wore the same uniform as the one before him, but this time it was a crimson red and his hair was bleach blond. He crouched down and picked up a handful of dust from the ground. He threw it into the air and, as it fell he raised his hand to it and launched a spheres of red energy at the dust, turning it into a shining orange glass. He smiled to himself as he shattered the glass with his foot and walked towards the tardis.

Inside the doctor was still taking readings from the monitor, "Creatures of time?" Amy asked. "yes, the creatures of time. There are lots of them, all bad. But some more bad than other and the ones I think are here are the most bad of them all" The doctor babbled making no grammatical sense whatsoever. Amy was used to it and understood him fully. "So creatures of time equals trouble" she said as she walked over to his side and watched the circular designs spin around the screen. "Yes" The doctor certified as he dashed around the tardis hitting the many controls. "So what exactly are they?" Amy asked. "Not sure really. There are lots of creatures of time, the reapers who look like big bat things. The trickster who is a faceless man thing. Not sure what these look like yet, not seen them yet. Ask me that question after I've seen them" The doctor was speaking so fast not even Amy was having trouble keeping up with him. "So if you haven't seen them, who was outside?" Amy asked as she tried to fit together what was happening. "It was a boy, in a blue uniform with a very familiar looking symbol on it." The doctor was not using his sonic screwdriver on seemingly random parts of the time machine's console. "Familiar?" Amy responded. "Yes familiar because it was a Timelord symbol, a symbol of my people" The doctor said, anger rising in his voice as he answered Amy's questions. And then he froze as four loud knocks resounded from the tardis doors. Both Amy and the doctor fixed there gaze on the doors as the four knocks sounded out again. "We need to go!" The doctor shouted as he ran around the console and started the machine. The tardis churned and the time rotor raised and fell as the tardis bounded through time and space.

Outside the tardis the crimson uniformed man watched as the tardis de-materialised. He pressed a small black button on his collar and began to speak. "The doctor has left this time pattern. We must open another window and pursuit him." The air went silent until another voice spoke out from the small black button. "Hold your place Cry, we will join you immediately and we will hunt down the doctor together". Cry let go of the black button and looked around him, smiling. All around him different coloured spirals of shards began to form and soon the spirals converged and formed a line. Each in a different uniform. Cry stood in front of them, dressed in his crimson red uniform, in front of him was a woman, with long red hair and dressed in a green uniform, beside her another man, much older than Cry stood wearing a black uniform and beside him was the last person in the crater. Another man, wearing a yellow uniform. They all smiled as they raised there hands to the ground in front of them, a small crack began to form, only the thickness of hair but soon it grew into a crooked smile stretching in front of them, glowing with white time energy. The crack began to open revealing a black void and together the team stepped inside, the crack closing behind them. Silence fell of the crater. The creatures of time had left…

Page **2** of **2**


	3. Chapter 3: You Created Them

_**Chapter Three: You Created Them**_

The doctor dashed around the tardis and reached over, hitting a large lever. "Amy! Push that green lever in!" the doctor shouted. Amy looked down at the console and saw a thin green lever, she reached down and pushed it inwards as she did the tardis jolted and stopped, it was silent once more and the doctor beamed at her, grabbing his coat from the barrier. "Take a look outside" he smiled as he walked with Amy towards the doors out of the tardis. Amy opened the tardis doors and looked out, it was the same orange rocky crater that they had been in before. "Doctor, we haven't moved" Amy said as he looked back over her shoulder confused at the time lord who was pulling his tweed jacket on. "We did so. But then I turned us around and brought us back" The doctor said as he stepped out of the tardis and closed the doors behind him. "But, why?" Amy asked. "Because whoever was outside was trying to get a reading on our destination so I hit the destabilisers and sent an anti nexus through the vortex. In other words, more simple words, I hit the reverse" The doctor smiled as he walked ahead of Amy through the orange dust. "So where did the people who where following us end up?" Amy asked. "The moon" The doctor laughed turning back ay Amy. The doctor's expression suddenly changed from laughter to a look of intense focus. He dropped down to his hands and knees and pulled his sonic screwdriver out and scanned it on the floor. He was shining the green light on some small red shattered glass on the ground which was mixed in with the dust. "Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Shhh!" He shouted at her as he took the readings from his sonic screwdriver. The doctor then jumped back up to his feet and carried on walking across the rocky landscape. "Why did you just do that?" Amy asked as she walked up behind the timelord. "Not sure really. You know me Pond, I have lots of ideas" He laughed walking further away from the tardis.

Above the streets of London, perched on the top of Tower Bridge, was the boy in blue uniform, looking down at the people below. He raised his hand to the wall beside him and ran it along the wall, opening a crack as his hand moved. The crack was glowing yellow and then pulled itself open, glowing with white time energy. The blue uniformed man stepped into the crack and it closed behind him, sending a white shockwave out above London.

A flight towards Florida, America was just taking off from Heathrow airport. On the plane, was a young girl. She sat in her seat with her seatbelt strapped around her playing with doll. She ran her fingers through the dolls blonde hair as the plane went higher and higher into the sky. The plane suddenly shuddered as a white light passed over the plane and shone through the windows. After a second the white light was gone, and so was the plane and the little girl. They had been unwritten.

Behind the doctor and Amy the sound of cracking filled the air again as the man in blue uniform stepped out from a crack in the wall which closed up behind them. "Doctor!" The man called out. The doctor and Amy turned as they saw the new man in the crater. "So, Mr. Blue. You said the creatures of time were descending, which ones?" The doctor asked as he turned and faced the man. Amy walked up beside the doctor. She looked over at the doctor and saw his face, filled with anger. "My name is not Mr. Blue, it's Rya. And the creatures of time have now descended are the ones that you created" Rya spat with anger. A look of fear swept over the doctor's face as he realised what he was up against.

The four other uniformed men stood in the middle of a grey rocky landscape. "I'm sorry Tyre" Cry said as he looked around the empty moon. "The doctor has got away from us for the last time!" Tyre shouted out. They four coloured uniforms stood out from the grey landscape of the moon.


End file.
